El Retrato de tu Bello Rostro
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: ShunxRuno para Erly Misaki
1. Chapter 1

El Retrato de tu Bello Rostro

Yo: HELOOOO!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Yo: Es que vengo haciendo ahora el fic que le prometí a Erly Misaki como regalo de navidad

Dan: ¿Y de qué será?

Yo: Normal

Fabia: Menos mal

Yo: Parings, DanxFabia, KeithxOC, OCXOC, JuliexAce, leve DanxAlice y ShunxAlice, LyncxOC, AnubiasxAlice y la principal... SHUNXRUNO!

Los que están conmigo: ¿QUÉ?

Yo: Ay, ya me voy! (y me voy a donde es mi habitación, ahí...)

Chris: Oh, Anubias, eres tan sexy (Chris y Anubias besandose y cubiertos por la sábana y yo con cara de "¿en qué horrible mundo estoy viviendo?"

Noah: Hola, WOW!

Chris: Amor... e...

Noah: (Enojado) AAAAAAAAA!

Chris: (Espantada) AAAAAA!

Yo: (ASUSTADO) AAAAAAAAA!

Anubias: (Asustado) AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yo y Noah: (Yo asustado y Noah enojado) AAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris y Anubias: (ESPANTADOS) AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

Advertencia

* * *

- CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME ASÍ CON ALICE? - Gritó Runo con una voz tan fuerte que retumbaba en toda la habitación - Creí que me amabas pero veo que todo ha sido una ilusión!

- Runo, yo no quería... - dijo Dan llorando - Fue Alice, yo no!

- Ya no te creo nada Dan Kuso! - gritó Runo llorando

- Por qué sólo te dejas llevar por lo que quieres ver? - Gritó Dan llorando

- ¿Y TU POR QUÉ NO ADMITISTE QUE SÍ ME DEJARÍAS POR OTRA CHICA? - Gritó Runo llorando más fuerte - TE DIJE QUE SÍ ME DEJARÁS POR OTRA Y AHÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA!

- ¡BASTA! - Gritó Dan llorando - ¡SABES QUÉ? POR TODO ESTO YA NO TE AMO! - En eso derramó lágrimas - Ya no te quiero volver a ver! - se le quebró la voz - ya no...

- ¡Entonces lo nuestro se terminó! - dijo Runo y se fue llorando dejando a Dan desconsolado...

- Por qué? - dijo Dan sentado mientras lloraba y abrazaba sus piernas. Sentía que su felicidad se había esfumado... el Dan Kuso que todos conocemos y amamos se fue para siempre... pero Runo no terminó ahí.

Runo nunca imaginó ver a Dan y a Alice besándose sabiendo que Dan es novio de Runo. Eso fue lo que más le dolió. Alice era su mejor amiga. No podía creerse que Alice haría algo así.

Así que fue con Alice...

Espera un momento! ¿Saben por qué Alice hizo esto? Porque es la según "mala" del momento debido a esto...

Cuando era adolescente era la niña más bonita, estudiosa e inteligente de su escuela y sus compañeros la odiaban y la envidiaban. Estaban tan enojados con ella que una vez la confrontaron y le dieron una grave paliza que la dejó con las piernas rotas y el ánimo destrozado.

Desde entonces se comporta como una desgraciada, sobre todo con Runo, porque por problemas con sus padres, nunca pudo defenderla...

Ya con Alice...

- ¡ALICE! - Gritó Runo enojada y Alice dió la vuelta como si nada.

- ¿Qué, ya lo sabes? Bien - dijo Alice como si a nadie le importara nada.

- ¿BIEN? - Gritó Runo llorando y abofeteó a Alice pero ella no expresaba su tristeza - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS!

- ¿Amigas? - dijo Alice indiferente - No eres mi amiga. - Dicho esto a Runo se le hizo un hueco en su corazón - No desde que me abandonaste cuando estaba el último año de la primaria.

- Eso fue hace cinco años! Ya supéralo! - gritó Runo

- NO! - gritó Alice y golpeó a Runo - Espero que sientas lo que se siente. Lo que dejaste que me hicieran a mí, yo se lo estoy haciendo a tu corazón - sonrió de manera descarada y Runo empezó a llorar al verla, pero no de dolor, sino de ira, enojo, odio, traición... venganza.

- Fingiste ser mi amiga por lo que pasó antes de la graduación de la primaria para hacerme odiar a todos los hombres... - dijo Runo con un gran rencor en su corazón - Eres... eres... ¡ERES UNA ZORRA!

- Awww, gracias - dijo Alice nwn y Runo se fue llorando, haciendo que Alice se riera - Eres igual de patética que mi ex novio!

¿Ex novio?

Efectivamente. Alice tuvo un ex novio llamado Shun Kazami. Antes de que rompieran, vio la oportunidad para hacerlo sufrir. Y esto fue lo que encontró. Un día Shun estaba caminando a la casa de Alice cuando de repente... ¡Encontró a Alice en la cama con Klaus! (no me pidan especificaciones) Shun llamó a Alice y esta de manera descarada le dijo que se acabó.

Eso devastó a Shun y lloró mucho tiempo. No comía, no dormía, decía que su vida era un asco (no es para menos, su papá lo abandonó, su mamá se murió, su hermanita fue asesinada, su hermano mayor fue exiliado por su propio abuelo), se encerraba en lugares oscuros para que nadie lo viera llorar desconsoladamente cantaba canciones tristes que simbolizaban para él el dolor de su corazón, mientras lloraba en el escritorio de su habitación, se dibujaba a sí mismo en diferentes facetas de sufrimiento, dolor y soledad. Hubo momentos en los que a Shun se le veía sin ninguna expresión, dejando ver el dolor y sufrimiento al que está expuesto. Todo eso pasó desde la secundaria, hasta se golpeaba a sí mismo, se golpeó a si mismo como 637 veces, de todas ellas desde casi al final fueron 184 los intentos de suicidio.

Veamos el curioso caso de la vez 637 intento de suicidio número 184.

Dan estaba visitando a Shun junto con su entonces novia Runo, su primo Haibaku, la amiga de Haibaku llamada Nicole y su novio Masquerade. Su abuelo Marakoshin Kazami los reprendía con eso de "Shun está entrenando, déjenlo en paz", pero fue desmentido cuando Dan escuchó los golpes desde su habitación, sólo que usó su excusa para que el abuelo lo dejara pasar. Entonces, Dan abrió lentamente la puerta y no pudo creer lo que vio... Vio lo que Shun ha estado ocultando todos esos años... Lo vio aventándose a todas partes de su habitación y golpeándose con cosas y con sus manos y estaba ensangrentado, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Era una escena desgarradora para Dan, tanto así que Dan decidió ir hacia Shun y gritarle...

- Shun! ¿Qué haces? - gritó desesperado y Shun se cayó al suelo. Dan lo levantó y vió su rostro. Todo ensangrentado con lágrimas en su rostro.

- Dan... ya no valgo nada... - dijo Llorando - ¿Cómo quieres que siga con vida si mi corazón está destruido? Le dí a Alice todo, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, TODO LO QUE SOY! ¿Y ASÍ ME LO PAGA? ¿TIRÁNDOLO A LA BASURA? ¡Ya no soporto mi vida! ¡Desde que mi papá me abandonó todo ha sido dolor y sufrimiento!

- ¿Y crees que con morir la vas a arreglar? - dijo Dan llorando - ¡Recuerda que todavía tienes amigos!

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - dijo Shun

- Que todavía no nos pierdes - dijo Dan abrazando a Shun - Nos tienes a mí, a Runo, a Haibaku, a Nicole, a Masquerade, a Marucho, a Julie, a todos...

- Pero Dan... - dijo Shun llorando y abrazó a Dan - Yo no...

- Ya no llores, Shun... - dijo Dan.

En ese entonces, Alice no estaba saliendo con Dan a espaldas de Runo. Después Alice fue golpeada por Runo y acto seguido, terminó su relación secreta con Klaus. Alice apenas logró reconciliarse con sus amigos, pero ahora que Alice y Dan salieron y Runo acabó con todo y Alice como si nada, hay que decir que la tristeza invade a Runo. Shun por su parte en ese entonces empezaba a recuperarse.

- En serio Dan y Runo terminaron? - dijo Shun llamando al teléfono - Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

- No sé - dijo una voz femenina - Ahora que mi prima está peor que nunca, creo que es mejor alejarme de ella.

- Pero Zafiro... es tu familia - dijo Shun deprimido

- Lo sé - dijo la voz de Zafiro - Pero es que tantos años de decirle a Alice, supéralo, no vale la pena hacerlos sufrir, ellos no tienen nada que ver, no sirvieron para nada. Es más, como soy su prima, ¿qué tal si le digo al chavo que me gusta que me gusta y él por el simple hecho de ser yo la prima de Alice me rechace?

- A todo esto, ¿quién?

- Haibaku...

- Pues... - dijo Shun - Él no creo...

- Eso espero...

- Gracias. - dijo Shun y colgó. Al momento de colgar inmediatamente una ira sin igual recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shun. Casi nunca vemos a Shun así.

- Maldita Alice! - masculló Shun furioso entre dientes - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER SUFRIR A DAN Y A RUNO? - Gritó y golpeó con su puño la pared cahcendo que se rompa un pcoco

Ya afuera

- Sé que no me vas a amar porque soy la prima de Alice y creen que voy a ser igual que ella por el simple hecho de vivir con ella - dijo Zafiro llorando con sus manos en su pecho.

Haibaku sólo la escuchaba triste pero la abrazó

- ¿Qué haces?

- Zafiro... - dijo Haibaku dulcemente - No me importa si me engañas o no, a mi lo que me importa es que seas feliz... y eso significa también que me gustas, pero...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: PERO QUÉ!

Shun: Suspenso!

Yo: Se la dedico a Izumi Julith o Erly Misaku o como carajo se quiera poner (sin ofender) FELIZ REGALITO! Déjenme reviews y toda la cosa.

Shun: O.O

Hiba: Yo ya... (suena teléfono)

Shun: Hola (contestando)

Voz diabólica: Shun Kazami... ¿quieres jugar un juego?

Shun: ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Qué carajo te hice? Anda a jugar PLay! (la voz se ríe) Yo por qué? Ay, ya me voy. (se desmaya del susto)

Yo y Hiba:

Dan: (Voz) Era broma, SHun, soy yo, Dan! Hola? Hola?


	2. Chapter 2

El Retrato de tu Bello Rostro

Yo: HELOOOO! Repito los ParingsParings, DanxFabia, KeithxOC, OCXOC, JuliexAce, leve DanxAlice y ShunxAlice, LyncxOC, AnubiasxAlice y la principal... SHUNXRUNO!

Los que están conmigo: ¿QUÉ?

Yo: Ay, ya me voy! (y me voy a donde es mi habitación, ahí...) Oh, esperen!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

- Sé que no me vas a amar porque soy la prima de Alice y creen que voy a ser igual que ella por el simple hecho de vivir con ella - dijo Zafiro llorando con sus manos en su pecho.

Haibaku sólo la escuchaba triste pero la abrazó

- ¿Qué haces?

- Zafiro... - dijo Haibaku dulcemente - No me importa si me engañas o no, a mi lo que me importa es que seas feliz... y eso significa también que me gustas, pero... el problema es que tengo otros asuntos importantes.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Como que tengo demasiadas actividades por el RESTO DE LA SEMANA por lo que no sé si pueda responderte sobre mis sentimientos

- Podrías hacerlo ahora?

- No lo sé - Haibaku - Debo pensarlo...

- De acuerdo - dijo Zafiro

- "Qué bueno que no sabe lo de Sellon, o de lo contrario, me odiaría" - pensó Haibaku para sí.

- Ah, y por cierto, sé lo de Sellon - dijo Zafiro

- ("Rayos, me lo temía") - Haibaku - Yo-yo...

- No te preocupes - dijo Zafiro - No tienes nada de qué culparte, a quien sí le debo una paliza es a esa bruja!

- XD - Haibaku - Cálmate, me las arreglaré con ella.

- De acuerdo - dijo Zafiro molesta - Pero si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku.

Ya con Runo

- Runo, Abre la puerta - dijo Haibaku tocando la puerta - Runo, quiero hablar contigo.

- Déjame! - girtó Runo llorando desde el cuarto.

- Por qué? - dijo Haibaku - Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

- POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A BESAR CON SELLON, COMO DAN CON ALICE? - Gritó Runo llorando desde el cuarto

- Runo... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar - yo sólo...

- NO TE CREAS QUE ESCUCHARÉ TUS TONTERÍAS PORQUE ERES PRIMO DE DAN, Y POR TANTO, ERES IGUAL A ÉL! - Gritó Runo con desprecio - Déjame!

- Sólo quería decirte que te dejaron un mensaje por correo normal - dijo Haibaku con el corazón roto - ("Siento que ya no pertenezco a este mundo") - pensó llorando

- Muérete - dijo Runo llorando en su cama (la escena cambió al cuarto de Runo) - te odio!

Fuera del cuarto.

- Hasta yo mismo me odio... - dijo Haibaku sin que Runo lo escuche.

Con Zafiro

Zafiro estaba en el parque y buscaba unas flores para su Haibaku, pero algo la interrumpió.

- Quiero saber qué flores quieres comprar - dijo Shun enojado.

- Sólo rosas - dijo Zafiro dolida - Son para Haibaku...

- Ah, ya entiendo - dijo Shun más calmado dejando su enojo - Lamento ser cruel, pero es que tú siendo prima de Alice.

- Créeme, ya intenté de todo - dijo Zafiro deprimida - Ahora está en manos de Dios.

- Haces bien en dejar todo sobre Alice a Dios... - dijo Shun deprimido - Espero que agarre la onda...

- Yo también - dijo Zafiro

Ya con Dan y Haibaku.

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Mira desde la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar? - pero la puerta estaba abierta y entró.

- ¿quién te dejó entrar? - dijo Haibaku de espaldas enojado.

- ("Enojado? Algo no anda bien!") - pensó una Mira alarmada y corrió hacia Haibaku y no podía creer lo que veía...

Vió a Haibaku triste y derramándo lágrimas con los brazos vendados y un poco ensangrentados, desde el codo hasta la palma de su mano. En sus rodillas estaba Dan Kuso llorando igual y vendado igual pero con heridas más graves.

- Pero qué... - dijo Mira aterrada

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Fabia apareciendo y en eso... - DAN! - gritó Aterrada y abrazó a su castaño favorito.

- Cómo pasó? - dijo Mira asustada y Fabia abrazaba a Dan mientras la pobre ojiverde lloraba

- Es que estábamos dolidos - dijo Haibaku.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: PERO QUÉ!

Dan: ¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Yo: ¿Reviews?


End file.
